1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method for monitoring a reference voltage is thereof.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, it is necessary to monitor whether an internal reference voltage is at a proper voltage level in an internal circuit block of the semiconductor integrated circuit when an external voltage is applied from an external source. A reference voltage is typically outputted through a predetermined signal output/output pad, for example, a DQ pad, in a specific mode, and is monitored by a separate monitoring apparatus which is external to the semiconductor apparatus to check whether the reference voltage is at a normal level for the semiconductor integrated circuit to normally operate.
However, when the reference voltage is outputted through the DQ pad, the reference voltage may not be outputted at a normal level due to an on-die termination operation related to the DQ pad. There is a need for a semiconductor integrated circuit that is able to output the reference voltage at a normal level and a method for monitoring the reference voltage.